Ymir
Ymir '''(''aka Isa)'' is a character and superboss in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Magician's Sword. Story Ymir is an ice giant living on Mount Everest. At the same time, Ymir landed on the territory of the Mushroom Kingdom in the early 90s and started a big ice storm. The ice storm instantly froze houses, castles, even people. After the storm, Ymir went from this soil. Two months later, the storm completely disintegrated. Some people are dead, but there are survivors. Summer melted all the snow and ice. Ymir left his ice-drooping beard to a castle before leaving. This means that Ymir will come again and the danger bells will ring. After the ice storm of Ymir, the evil fire smith Hawth arrived. But Hawth just attacked the University of Insmouth. And Hawth launched an electric storm after that college was completely destroyed, and that storm caused massive flooding. Soon Ymir froze this flood and the big catastrophic event has begun. Mario and Thora left this bearded ice giant from this land to kill immediately, but prevented a violent blizzard. This storm was very violent, and Mario and Thora came back before they even went to Everest. A pet of Madoka Kaname, Calamitas, sent Calamitas to Ymir to kill him. but Calamitas was defeated. And no one could kill that giant like as Hawth Bowserth. Ymir is a one hundred foot colossus, made of pure ice and rage. His powerful breath summons blizzards and his fists smash the ground with the weight of a thousand icebergs''. ''Who attempts to crush Thora with his sheer force and control over the weather. His namesake is the rune representing ice, power and stillness. Skills (Notable) '''Snowstorm: '''Ymir can change weather, causing massive snowstorms and causes zero visibity. '''Grand Swords of the Antarctica: '''Ymir can summon this giant swords. '''Earthquakes: '''Ymir can cause earthquakes. '''Avalanches: Ymir each roars, causing a snow clouds of falling, if player gets hit, instantly killed. Great Blizzard: '''This snowstorm can freeze everything, requires player drink potion of fire. '''Thunderstorms: '''Called as '''thundersnows, if during a snowstorm, this storm can create lightning bolts. Temperature Drop: '''This weather can trigger extreme colds, causes player slowly damages. '''Enchanced Storms: Each lightning strikes will turn into ice columns. Cryogenic Freeze: Ymir can breathe ice and cold wind of liquid nitrogen, can freeze instantly. Skills (Fandom) Powers and Abilites: Superhuman Physical Characterics, Mind Control of those within his sphere/alignment, Invulnerability to Statistics Reduction, Death Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Disintegration, BFR, Sleep Manipulation, Petrification/Paralysis, Transmutation, Poison Manipulation, and "Stunning", Death Manipulation and Existence Erasure (Deities of significant power can instantly kill a designated foe, or a mass amount of targets, with a thought), Forcefield Creation, Life Manipulation, Durability Negation (Certain attacks inherently ignore all forms of protection and directly attack the opponent), Holy Manipulation, Resurrection, Healing, Omnilingualism, Damage Resistance (Any damage taken is reduced by a significant degree), Magic Nullification, Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect souls, intangible beings, entities on other planes of existence, non-corporeal beings, and concepts), Soul Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Acausality, Power Bestowal, likely many more. Music Category:Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Magician's Sword Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Evil Villains Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Giant Sized Enemies Category:World Bosses